1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flash device operatively associated with a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flash device of the type in which a starting signal for a DC/DC converter is produced only for a moment in response to manual operation, whereby the DC/DC converter starts operating and charges a main capacitor and when the charging current thereof decreases to a predetermined value, the operation of the DC/DC converter is substantially stopped, is known from Japanese Patent Publication No. 842/1964. However, in order that the flash device of such type may actually be used without inconvenience, there are some problems left to be solved.
In the flash device of such type, there is a disadvantage that when the power supply battery is consumed and the voltage thereof drops, the operation of the DC/DC converter is stopped even if the main capacitor is charged only to a value lower than the charging completion voltage thereof. This is because the charging current of the main capacitor also decreases with a reduction in the power source voltage.
Also, where this flash device is contained in a camera and is designed such that the DC/DC converter is energized and operated only for a moment in response to an operation of preparation for flashlight photography, for example, the operation of retracting a cover member disposed in the front of the lens out of the phototaking light path or the projecting (pop-up) operation of a light emitting portion contained in the camera, whereby the main capacitor is charged, the charging of the main capacitor will not be effected unless these operations are repeated during each cycle of flashlight photography.